1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing net, more particularly to a pound or set net for capturing a school of fish.
2. Prior Art
A typical pound net structure known in the art usually comprises a fence net along which the fish follows in an attempt to get past it, a vestibule enclosure net and one or more trap nets or pockets in which the fish is entrapped. There are frequent occasions in which driftwood or other objectionable barriers flow into the trap nets, damaging the same or scaring the fish out of the pockets. Therefore, it has always been an important task to get rid of such foreign materials in order to maintain normal fishing operation.
Since driftwood or the like tends to gather around and stick to the ceiling of the trap net, it was necessary to spread the fish outlet open wide enough by untying the ropes that had closed the outlet. This operation was not only time-consuming and tedious but also invited an escape of the fish. In some emergency instances, the ceiling of the trap net had to be torn apart to remove a drift of large logs and thereafter mend the net by stitching or lacing.